The Order of the Phoenix The Remix
by Amz.Idris
Summary: A group of friends who were sucked into the magical world of Harry Potter have already spent a year in the magical world and are about to learn that you can never underestimate somebody.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The Remix  
Original story by JK Rowling  
Changed story by  
Started 15:55 13/08/2012  
Finished 11:54 14/08/2012

CHAPTER 1

12 GRIMAULD PLACE...

It was coming to the end of the summer holidays and the three terrors, Amy Rachel and Lucy, were driving Mrs Weasley insane. Rachel and Lucy were complaining about not being able to talk t their boyfriends, and Amy kept avoiding Mrs Weasley after she had finished a job to help George, it wasn't like he was actually doing it himself.

It was while they were eating lunch that Sirius actually spoke about something other than the weather. "We'll have to do the mission tonight, he's already been attacked. I'm not sure that he'll be alright now that he's been expelled."  
Sirius looked as if he was preparing to leave when Mrs Weasley glared at him. "fine, you need to go today, I'll stay here."

Lucy took the opportunity to drag Amy and Rachel away from their jam sandwiches. "I think that Harry is coming tonight, should we tell Mrs Weasley that we know?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at Lucy and gave her 'the stare'. "I'll take that as a yes." Lucy ran off to carry out her mission, Rachel ran after her shouting in displeasure.

Fred and George then apparated by Amy. George wrapping his arms around Amy's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey honey, I'm home."

"And what time do you call this?" Amy retaliated, turning in George's arms to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. "How much did you hear?"

Just to ruin the moment that Amy and his brother were having, Fred decided that he would answer. "Oh, not much. Only the whole thing." George had been irritated by Fred a lot today, in a successful attemp to get away from him, George apparated up the stairs outside of Buckbeak's room.

"So, where were we?" George asked Amy, leaning in for a kiss. That was when Mrs Weasley came storming up the stairs.

"George Weasely!" Amy and George pulled away from eachother arkwardly to see Mrs Weasley fuming at the top of the stairs. "Just because you're allowed to use magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything! When you disapparated you spilled the jam jar all over the floor, go clean it up!" With that Mrs Weasley stormed down the stairs.

"You want some help?" Amy asked before she kissed him. They got distracted by eachother for long enough that Mrs Weasley went back up the stairs to yell at them again. "I think we should go now." Amy hinted before they kissed and departed for the kitchen.

LATER THAT DAY...

Amy was talking with Lucy and Rachel about what had happened after they left. they had cleaned up George's mess with Mrs Weasley shouting at them the whole time. Apparently George was a bad influence on her, not that she cared. They heard the front door open and close inthe distance followed by soft whispers and light footsteps. Rachel squeeled with delight, Harry was here. Lucy pinned down Rachel's right arm while Amy did the same with Rachel's left. "Rachel,  
you know how it works, this is a key point and we can't change it, give it a few minutes." Amy whispered harshly. It became too much to keep Rachel under control for much longer, they let her go running to her prescious Harry.

Luckily Harry was prepared for the girl to come flying at him, Rachel squeezed him tightly, perhaps too tightly, as they fell to the ground. Rachel pushed up on her hands, allowing her only love a little breathing space, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart. Before Rachel could say anything Harry had already claimed her lips.

Amy sighed. "Aww, that's so romantic."

George turned to Amy and smiled. "You think that's romantic then you should wait and see what I have planned for your birthday!"

Amy threw her head into her hands in despair. "There was a reason why I didn't tell you."

"Well, I am going to ignore that reason and count down the few days until then." George was grinning from ear to ear.  
Amy's reaction had been surprising but inevitable.

"Who told you?" Amy lifted up her head to see Lucy hiding her head behind her hand, sinking to the floor in the corner of the room. "Why?"

"Because I told her that I would quite happily kill her 'boyfriend' if she didn't tell me." Amy couldn't help but laugh at what George had said. "Are you still mad?"

"No." Amy said simply, slipping her hand into George's and resting her head on his shoulder. "I would be mad if you became a wanted fugitive for mass murder of the Slytherins."

"Well, since we're all here. Shall we find out what this meeting is all about." Fred asked.

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS...

Amy, Rachel, Fred, George and Harry all congregated in one of the compartments closest to the Slytherins, just in case Lucy tried to find them later. Lucy was debating whether to join them or whether to go with the rest of her house like she was expected to. Lucy made her way to the back of the train where the Slytherins would gather. Sat waiting for her was Draco with one crisp, deep red rose, the same colour as the dress she wore to the Yule ball last year.

"Hey, Draco." Lucy smiled as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't write."

"That's OK. When my dad found out that you were friends with two Gryffindors he forbade me to talk to you over the summer. Luckily he didn't say that I wasn't allowed to speak to you during school."

"Draco, why would anyone support Voldemort?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know your family comes from a long line of death eaters with very few who have resisted. To be exact, two. One married a muggle and another who escaped from prison two years ago." Draco was amazed by what Lucy was telling him.  
"I do divination, I am very good at it. And I mean VERY good at it. Me, Rachel and Amy were able to predict every move the champions made last year, and we were right!"

"I should just kiss you shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should." Draco closed the space bet ween them and pulled Lucy in for a kiss. It was deep, passionate and arkward for every Slytherin on the train.

Rachel and Harry were chatting like they normally did, becomeing even more lost in eachother's eyes as they spoke.  
George was sat with his back against the wall of the compartment, facing the door , while Amy curled up next to him,  
resting her head on George's chest. George had his arm around Amy's shoulder as he watched her sleep, she snored lightly, almost undetectably, she would sometimes mumble and fidget a little to the amusement of Fred. Fred was sat next to Rachel, also by the window, and was looking over some of the recipies for their skiving snack boxes.

Amy started to wake up, slowly but surely she regained consciousness. "Hey, Hun." Amy greeted George sleepily. "What time is it?" George lifted Amy's left arm to his face in orger to see her watch properly.

"It's 5:30." George told her. Unaware of the reaction he would get, unfortunately Amy was already hunched over,  
hitting her head on her knees.

"Bad Dobby!" Rachel joked across the compartment.

Harry looked at Rachel with confusion on his face. "How do you know about Dobby?"

"He only stole all of the letters my friends tried to send in order to blackmail me, destroyed my bedroom while he tried to punish himself and dropped a cake on my Uncle's most important clients." Rachel was joking again of course.  
"Harry, dear. Please remember that we both do Divination together, and I actually do it right." Rachel lied, even though she was amazing at divination. That was her excuse for knowing just about everything important that was going to happem to Harry from his parents' death to his last year at Hogwarts. Or at leas what was supposed to be his seventh year at Hogwarts. Rachel knelt down in front of Amy and sighed. "You had to promise Mrs Weasley that you wouldn't sleep for more than an hour didn't you?"

"I don't know why I did? She was always moaning that I was sleeping too much in the day and not enough in the night and because of that I was eating irreguarly and that I was too careless about things like that." Amy stopped head-  
butting her knees and leaned onto George's shoulder. "Please don't tell her."

"I won't." George promised as he kissed her forehead. "Why don't you change into your robes and then you can get some more sleep."

AFTER THE FEAST...

"What a load of waffle!" Ron exclaimed as he climbed up the grand staircase to reach the fat lady.

"There was a lot of important stuff in that waffle Ron!" Both Amy and Hermionie exclaimed.

When they finally reached the fat lady Ron stopped and... and... nope! He'd forgotten the password. Amy butted in and said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" The fat lady moved aside and allowed them passage.

"Amy, how did YOU know the password?" Ron asked. "You're not a prefect!"

"No, but I do pay attention in divination." Amy retaliated harshly. Ron went pink and retreated to the wall. Amy waited for George to enter the common room so she could explain what had happened with his mother. And to warn him about their Weasley products.

By the time George got up to the common room it was about 10 and he seemed a little giddy. "What did you do?" Amy questioned worriedly. "You didn't try to get into a fight with a Slytherin, did you?"

"No, Filch decided that I tripped down the stairs on purpose and knocked one of the portraits off the wall. It was only with the help of peeves that I was able to escape. He's so reliable!"

"Well, you are going to go to bed straight away, we're getting our timetables in the morning and you will NOT be late like last time!" Amy's word was final. George was almost at his dormitory when Amy stopped him. "One more thing. I'm glad you're OK." George kissed Amy before he stepped through the door to his room.

THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM...

Lucy was sat by the fire, staring into it's green flames. Even with a fire the large room was still cold. Draco sat next to Lucy but she hadn't noticed. "Lucy," he started "I want to show you something." Draco led Lucy away from the fire and to one of the portraits on the wall."It's me."

The portrait blinked awake. "It is I."

"It is morning."

"It is night."

The wall next to the portrait revealled a passage big enough for one man to go down. Draco went in first and Lucy followed close behind. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll find out when we get there."

There they were, standing on the opposite side of the black lake to the castle. The view was breath taking. Mermaids would leap out of the water in a form of ballet, but still leaving the surface of the black lake smooth and undisturbed. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Are you always this cocky?" Lucy answered.

"Only on Tuesdays, and whenever beautiful women are involved."

"So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Actually, it's Tuesday." Draco answered before he kissed her. The reflection of the moon on the water after it's breakthrough from the clouds lit the scene beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The Remix  
Original story by JK Rowling  
Changed story by  
Started 14:43 14/08/2012  
Finished 13:40 16/08/2012

CHAPTER 2

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS...

Amy was sat next to Hermione, talking about the spells they had learned so far and what they hoped they would learn with Professor Umbridge. Lucy and Rachel were sat in front of them, making comments on the nerdy conversation taking place in front of them. Amy was discussing spells like 'Impedimenta' and 'Expecto Patronum' while Hermione tried to talk about spells like 'Confundo' and 'Pertrificus Totalus' because they were the most recent spells that she had mastered. A paper bird plew over head gracefully, causing everyone to look up. That was when they were introduced to the impatience of Professor Umbridge, the bird was set on fire and floated down onto the Patil twin's desk and became ashes. "Here comes the fury." Lucy whispered to the three girls around her. "Try not to upset her, Harry's going to do that enough on his own."

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, more commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded." Amy mouthed along with Professor Umbridge. "Fail to do so and the consiquenes may be severe."

"Severe is an understatement." Amy whispered to Hermione. "Make sure that you see Harry's hand after his detention."

"What detention?" Hermione asked puzzled. "This is our first class of the year."

"The detention that he's going to get now." Amy said just before their new books hit the desks. "Maybe someone should mention the lack of using defensive spells in this book."

Hermione flicked through some of the pages and was amazed to see that there was nothing about using spells in their OWL year. Hermione threw her hand up and that set off the argument that she loved to read.

"Detention Mr Potter! My office." Professor Umbridge boomed. That must have been the first time her voice sounded a little bit normal.

"Professor?" Amy asked as she threw her hand up. Umbridge nodded at Amy and that was when everything got worse.  
"Harry is telling the truth. You must see how twisted the Minister's mind has become. He's scared and because of that he won't accept it. You must see that the Minister is not the only person that is right. I saw what was going to happened that night long before it happened, the truth is right in front of you and all you need to do is try to see the events from a different view point." Amy regretted speaking after she had started but if she was getting a detention then she wasn't going to be half hearted about it.

"The liar isn't alone. A mystic has joined him. Divination is not as reliable as you think, many peoplehave wasted their lives trying to find answers in a ball of glass and a cup of tea. Your detention will be straight after Mr Potter's, you can wait in the classroom until he leaves."

"Well done, Amy. What a great start to the year." Rachel laughed. Amy looked over at harry who was fuming.

"I need to see you after the lesson, can you wait?" Amy mouthed.

"Sure." Harry responded. If he was going to last for the night then he needed a heads up about what was going to happen.

DETENTION...

George, Harry and Amy had walked to Professor Umbridge's classroom together, George's hand rested on the small of Amy's back as she twisted her hands around the strap on her bag. Her first detention and she was going to be scarred.  
How fun did that sound. "Good luck Harry." Amy whispered as he made his way up the stairs to Professor Umbridge's office. Amy sat at her desk and pulled out her wand, twisting it in her hands. Amy pointed her wand at the fire in the corner of the room and without speaking a word she set it alight.

"Destructive enough for you or are you doing to have to blow up her desk too." George questioned. He wished he hadn't said that because he was then treated to a demonstration of the spell 'Confringo'. Straight after she fixed it and hoped that Professor Umbridge hadn't noticed.

An hour after Harry had first stepped into the room he came out clutching his hand. It was then Amy's turn, great!  
she chastely kissed George before going into the office of doom... or fluffy pink stuff. Amy stood inside of the room hesitantly as the toad with the bow poured itself a bright pink cup of tea, adding three spoons of pink sugar and adding a little bit of pink milk.

"Hello Miss Ferrar. I see that you too know deep down that you deserve to be punished, please take a seat." Professor Umbridge asked in her squeaky voice that sounded a bit like a cat being strangled. How ironic, her room is full of cats! "You're going to be writing lines for me."

"What do you want me to write since it's going to be on the back of my hand for the next few weeks, possibly months."

"Divination is not truth." Umbridge sneered. As if Amy didn't need reminding that it's a waste of time!

Amy gritted her teeth and wrote DIVINATION IS NOT TRUTH for the next half an hour before she asked if she could go.  
After she was excused Amy went down to George who was still waiting for her. "I thought you would be gone." Amy smiled at him. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, having the words you are writing cut into your hand. Fun!"

"Let me see it." George asked as he reached for Amy's left hand. Her still bleeding flesh had shocked him. "We need to get you to the hospital wing." George took Amy's right hand and led her to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey?" George asked as he walked into the hospital wing.

"Mr Weasley, what have you done to injur yourself this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked towards them.

"It's not me this time." With that George showed Madam Pomfrey Amy's arm.

"What caused this?"

"Professor Umbridge. Amy expressed her views in the classroom and was given a detention. That was the punishment."  
Amy wished George would leave it but NO, he had to explain exactly what happened.

"Have you told Professor McGonagall?" Madam Pomfrey questioned. It must have been a very special day because it seemed that Madam Pomfrey was fuming.

"No, George brought me straight here." Amy answered.

"Come with me!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. They were marched to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall was preparing her next lesson. After a lot of shouting that Amy couldn't quite make out, Amy was sent back to the infirmary and Professor McGonagall questioned George about what he had heard from the classroom.

After Amy's hand had been partially healed, because it was cursed so she will still have to let it heal naturally,  
she went back to Professor Umbridge's office. Amy knocked and waited for an answer. "Enter." Amy heard from inside the door.

"Ah, Miss Ferrar. Are you here to apologise for your behaviour?" The nerve! Delores Umbridge, toad and hypocrite.

"I'm here to give you a warning."

"More Divination? Did your hand not tell you what divination is?"

"You will do so much in this school but you will be dragged down by things beyond your wildest imagination. You've been warned!" With that Amy left Professor Umbridge puzzling over what could possibly be further from the truth.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM...

"I've given her a warning!" Amy spoke through gritted teeth as she approached Rachel. "She knows that she wil fall further than she will ever have thought, all she has to do is listen."

"Amy, why did you do that? You know that she is going to be eve worse to you now!" Rachel was definitely angry, Amy only hoped that she wouldn't text Lucy about what had happened. "Where's George? Fred was asking about why he left so suddenly."

That was when George walked into the common room, he immediately found where Amy was and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, maybe it was his new way of saying hello. "How's your hand?"

"Madam Pomfrey tried her best to heal it but there wasn't much she could do because it was a cursed quill." Amy told him. trying to get off the subject. "So, Rachel, how's Harry coping?"

"Not very well. He has decided that he's not going to stay quiet about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rachel sounded a little worried as she spoke. If Harry didn't get his priorities straight...

DRACO'S SECRET HIDING PLACE...

"I'm really worried about you." Lucy cried. She wanted to change his mind about Voldemort before he was ordered to kill Dumbledore.

"Why? Is this another one of your secrets?" Draco pushed.

"Yep." Lucy frowned. "I want to know how your family looks at Voldemort. Don't give me all the 'he's not back' crap.  
I know what happened in the graveyard last year. I know about the cup being a portkey and I know that Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory out of cold blood. I know why the deatheaters follow him."

"Well, my dad is being threatened with my mother's life, he didn't want to be a deatheater but he didn't want her to die. My Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, she follows the Dark Lord because she wants power, she loves everything that Voldemort stands for."

"What do you think about Voldemort?" Lucy pushed.

"He's insane."

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT...

"So, George. Would you like to prove that men aren't idiots when it comes to magic?" Rachel asked, since Lucy was spying on the inquisitorial squad and Amy was practising with Hermione, she may as well have a little fun.

"Is that a bet?" George asked her with a devilish smile on his face.

"Only if you're ready to lose." Rachel warned him. Amy, having overheard the conversation, kissed George while Rachel made her way to the fire at the back of the room. "Ready?"

"Are you?" George asked as they prepared to attack.

Before George could lift his wand Rachel had already cast her spell, 'Impedimenta". George was on his knees when she cast her second spell, 'confundo'. Fred and Ron had reached George's side before she was able to cast again. Hermione appeared in front of Rachel and has a very concentrative look on her face.

"How did you do it?" She asked. "I haven't read about any fifth year being able to cast spells without talking. And the spells you've used are all in an advanced magic text book that you read in your sixth year."

"Well, obviously you haven't read them in your sith year!" Rachel retaliated, she really wanted to see if George was alright but she couldn't while Hermione was bombarding her with questions. "I really need to see if George is OK!"

Rachel walked around Hermione and fought her way, accompanied by Amy past the crowd of boys gathered around George to attept to bring him back to reality."Hey Hun, are you OK?" Amy said, trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Why is the room all blury?" He asked in a slured voice.

"A confundus charm, sorry." Amy was trying not to laugh. She kissed George in the hope that it would shake him from his confusion. All of the guys that had gathered round George had turned around and were walking away, either because they felt awkward or they had respect for the man. No, they felt awkward.

"That helped." George smiled. He closed the gap between them and kissed Amy once again, he caressed her sweet lips,  
the feel of her soft skin against his rough touch and the spark of electricity that flowed between them. "Maybe we should get up."

"Good idea, your brother's laughing."

"Which one?"

"Both." Amy stood up and helped George to his feet, they moved away from the empty space in the room to allow more people to practise.

Amy and Harry had their wands trained on each other, Amy held hers lightly and used fluid movements while Harry held his roughly and used sharper and more forceful movements. Harry shouted "Stupefy!" and in the same moment they released a spell from their wands. There was a huge explosion in the middle of the room as both spells hit each other.  
"Well, that worked." Harry said. to ease the tention that had built up in the room.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM...

Rachel and Harry were sat over a game of wizard's chess. Rachel was barely winning as it was, she had two queens but her king had one blind spot that she hoped Harry hadn't noticed. Harry was contemplating his next move, that was when he saw Rachel's weakness and moved into action. "Check!"

Rachel was about to move her king to get away from Harry's knight when she saw that if she moved her bishop t take out his knight then she would win. Rachel carried out her move and "Checkmate!"

"Well done beautiful, you actually won!" Harry joked sarcasticattl. "What are you doing?" Harry asked puzzled as she pulled out her wand and fixed the board game. "You don't need to do that."

"I know." Rachel then looked at Harry with a frown on her face. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if we get caught? Dumbledore's army."

"Well, kind of." Harry responded. "We'd all get punished, probably with those quills."

"What about Lucy and Professor Dumbledore?" Rachel questioned. "Lucy is spying on the inquisitorial squad for us. She might be punished as well. And Dumbledore, well, let's just remind yourself of the name we use. DUMBLEDORE'S army. He will be in as much trouble as the rest of us."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT...

"Yes the patronus charm!" Lots of people were shouting but Amy and Rachel weren't as happy as the rest of them, Cho was missing.

Amy focused on her happiest memory, the day she first kissed George, Rachel was thinking about the day Harry asked her to the Yule Ball. were the two girls obsessive or clich ? Amy released her patronus, it was a bright squirrel jumped from person to person, wall to wall. Rachel's patronus was of a turthe that flowed around her, Rachel itched to interact with it. 'Fin, noggin. Dude!' The three words ran around her head but she resisted.

Amy's patronus faded as it jumped in front of Rachel's more elegant patronus. Rachel saw what happened and looked up to see that Amy was looking around the room slowly, remembering what had happened today. "It's time." She whispered to Rachel, just after she spoke the words the sound of an explosion rang throughout the room. "Harry, we need to get everybody out. Now!"

"Everyone, go!" Harry shouted. Most of the people in the room followed orders. Amy and Rachel didn't move from their positions in the room, when Hermione and Ron noticed they joined them followed by Luna and George

"Ginny!" Amy shouted. "Take the list of names, I don't want you all to get into trouble." Ginny ran to Amy, took the list amd left the room turning back to see that the door was already gone. "Get ready, it's Umbridge and the inquisitorial squad." The eight young wizards took out their wands and stood ready to fight.

"I'll make short work of this, bombarda maxima." Umbridge squeaked. Lucy was stood with the rest of the inquisitorial squad with Draco, preparing to offer aid to anyone left in the room. Draco was also helping after Lucy explained to him what might happen if he helped, Lucy was still speculative about whether it was true or not.

To Lucy's suprise, there were only eight people left in the room. Lucy and Draco ran towards the group of people in the middle of the mirrored room and evened out the odds. Professor Umbridge's face turned sour. "You were part of this. You will have to be punished also."

After being detained by the toad, the ten people were taken to Professor Dumbledore's office.

THE GREAT HALL...

The only sound you could hear was the scretching of ten quills writing out the same line over and over again. I MUST NOT BREAK THE RULES. There was often a sharp intake of breath from eight of the people in the room. Amy and Harry had become immune to the pain that Professor Umbridge seemed to pleasure in. After an agonisingly long hour the toad let them all leave. Once out of the door, the rest of the DA were standing in patience for them to leave. Ginny walked up to Amy and Rachel to hand them the list of names she had kept secret. Unfortunately it had ripped during it's retreval and the words 'Dumbledore's Army' were left on the mirror, Dumbledore was still removed from hogwarts.

Cho was stood at the top of the grand staircase, waiting for Harry to leave the great hall. Most of the people that gathered in the entrance hall shoved past her, not even looking at her. Amy, Rachel and Lucy stopped in front of her.  
"We know what happened with Umbridge. We can try to explain it to the others if you want." Cho simply nodded to Rachel's proposal and broke into tears. "Don't worry, we're very persuasive."

THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM...

"Harry, I need you to listen to me." Rachel had decided that if she could break through to Harry then he might help persuade the others. "Cho didn't mean to give us away. Professor Umbridge used Veratisirun to question her. She didn't want to do it."

"Rachel, I know that you're always right but I can't believe you this time. Cho tried to kiss me at Christmas and she tried to get us to break up at the beginning of the year so I'm not too sure if she was so innocent in all of it."

"Harry, what do you know about Veratisirum?"

"Not much."

"Exactly. Veratisirum is a potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Rachel wished that he would underatand.  
"Wait, she tried to kiss you?" That was it! Rachel was going to give Cho a piece of her mind. "And she tried to break us up?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"That witch is going to pay!" Rachel stormed away, typing on her phone in the process. 'Amy, Lucy, we need revenge.  
Meet me at the bottom of the grand staircase, bring as many insults about Cho with you!'

SOMEWHERE THAT THEY FOUND CHO...

"Chang!" Rachel screamed. That's right Cho, quiver in fear. Be scared, that'll teach you to mess with Harry.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"Not well, Harry wasn't inclined to believe you." The stare of death. What was Rachel trying to do, scare the girl or kill her? "How dare you try to kiss a man who is happily in a relationship you power slut! Drop the accent and go back to china!" Rachel slapped her and walked away. To her surprise, Cho had left Hogwarts that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The Remix  
Original story by JK Rowling  
Changed Story by  
Started 11:06 22/08/2012  
Finished 09:35 25/08/2012

CHAPTER 3

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM...

George was sat with Fred, looking over their portable swamps and fireworks that they had prepared for their last day at Hogwarts. Amy had been sat, staring into the flames, blocking out any attempt of communication. Rachel was worried about her, she hadn't moved for three hours and it was getting very late. Rachel walked slowly over to the Weasley twins and looked George in the eye. "You have no idea what you are doing to this school by leaving. Look at Amy, look at the girl you said you loved. She saw this happen in divination this morning, she hasn't been the same since. You have to promise me that you will try to talk to her this summer. Even if it's only a letter." George stayed silent.  
"Promise me."

"I promise, I won't be able to go five minutes without thinking about her." George whispered.

"Thank you. Good luck."

"We aren't the ones who need it. Good luck with the exams."

PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE'S OFFICE...

Amy had walked into the office at about midnight after she had dodged around several teachers and prefects. She had hidden behind some of the weasley products and was waiting for Harry to sneak in. Amy woke up to the roaring of flames, she stood up and walked into the office. "Harry, she's coming."

All five of the students stood in the office blinked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel and Lucy. "What. The toad? I doubt that."

"Really," Amy walked past the group and stood at the top of the staircase that lead to the classroom below. "She's here." Amy cast pertrificus totalus on the incoming inquisitorial squad but missed Professor Umbridge. She ran into the classroom and slammed the door behind her. "I didn't hit professor Umbridge, she had some sort of advanced shield far beyond the normal Protego. I was able to buy us time though. We're all in this together."

That was when Professor Umbridge threw the door open. "That you are."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Amy took her wand from Pansy Parkinson, avoiding all of the chunks she was blowing around the office. Amy tripped her over and watched as she fell into a vile smelling puddle. "We need to go, now. Harry and Hermione might need our help." Amy heard Rachel call from behind them as they ran out of the defense against the dark arts class room.

Rachel led the group of fifth years out to the bridge where Harry and Hermione had made their escape to. "Harry, how are we going to get to London?"

"Guys, you are my best friends , and girlfriend, but I can't put you in danger. I have to go alone."

"I thought dumbledore's army was about doing something real, or was that just words to you?"

"You don't have to do this alone, mate." Ron pushed.

"Alright then, how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course." Amy stated. It was obvious.

THE MINISTRY FOR MAGIC...

They had finally escaped from the death eaters but... why hadn't they hit the ground yet? Ow. Now they had. Black fog surrounded them. Not black fog, apparation trails. Rachel felt herself being lifted, she tried to scream out to Harry but she couldn't speak.

Belatrix Lestrange, the death eater that had killed her real parents had her trapped. Amy was being roughly held by Fernir Greyback, the werewolf. Lucy was in the grasp of a large muscular man in his thirties.  
Goyle's father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Lucius apparated in front of Harry and Rachel screamed out.  
She tried to fight the grasp of Bellatrix only for her left wrist to be snapped backwards. She was pushed down to her knees, her arm being held arkwardly behind her back. Rachel looked up to see Harry hoping that he would resist.

Amy was struggling to fight the claws of the werewolf that she was being held by. The sharp nails dug into the skin by her shoulder, she felt them hit bone and her arm cracked loudly. Amy was whimpering in pain, hoping tha she could fight back the tears that she wanted to cry. AMy felt Fernir smell her hair, he chuckled and whispered into her ear.  
"Any more funny business and I might have to enjoy the taste of your blood."

Lucy didn't fight her captor but saw what was happening to her friends on the opposite side of the giant stone arch that whispered to her. She wondered if Amy and Rachel had noticed but she doubted that it had made an impact on them while they were in pain. Lucy listened closely and made out voices saying things like 'I'm ready to die', 'Why don't you get it over with' and 'Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you, dada loves you. Harry you have to be strong'.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she listened to the echo of Lily Potter's dying request.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Rachel screamed to him. Belatrix tightened her grip on Rachel's wrist and snapped it to the side. Rachel screamed out in pain, her wrist had been broken. "Harry, no!" It was too late. Lucius Malfoy had the prophecy in his hands. That was when a white light glowed behind him. Sirius and the rest of the order had made it. A strong wind blew behind Rachel, causing her wound more pain. Nevertheless, she took the opportunity to retrieve her wand from the ground where Belatrix had dropped it and jumped down to see that Hermione and Amy were with Tonks. Both with their wands.

Amy spotted Fernir and turned to face him as he ran after her. Amy fired several spells at him and finished him off by using 'Confringo'. Amy smiled slightly before she ran to catch up with the rest of the Order. She saw Rachel run after Harry. That was when she noticed what was happening inside of the stone arch. There were severa voices whispering to her. She heard the echo of Lily Potter's memory and she remembered her parent's death. They had ran to her and kissed her on the head. 'Remember how special you are, Amy. Even muggles won't be able to hide your talent.  
We love you so much.' Amy remembered her mother with tears streaming down her face, her long black hair and her soft green eyes. 'My child, please forgive us for our mistake.'

Rachel had noticed Amy standing in the path of two death eaters. Professor Lupin ran to AMy and scooped her into his arms before she fell to the ground. That was the last Rachel saw of Amy that night, Lupin apparated with Amy, his eyes seemed to be full of concern and regret. Having spotted Sirius, she ran to him hoping to stop him from being killed. She was too late. She saw Belatrix' wand flash with a bright green light before it travelled to Sirius and hit him. Belatrix laughed and ran through a small opening in the wall behind her. It was barely visible but it was there. Harry went running through it and she let him go. He needed to do it on his own.

Lucy Ran to Rachel and grabbed her good hand. She squeezed it once and let it drop. Lucy spotted Lucius trying to escape. With one shot he went falling to the ground. That was when the Aurors came, Lucy took them to Lucius and some of the other deatheaters that had been there. Lucy did feel guilty, she wasn't sure about what would happen if Draco found out that SHE had put his dad into azkaban. Rachel walked to Lucy's side and put one hand onto her shoulder.

ST MUNGO'S...

Amy was worried, she had been attacked by a werewolf, it wasn't a full moon but she was still concerned. She had no idea about what the effects could be. Nobody knew that Fernir had escaped until that night but now they knew. He and Bellatrix were the only deatheaters that had escaped with Voldemort. The Nurses were a little frantic at night because she would talk in her sleep. It didn't help that she was remembering what had happened that night. A woman with black hair had left Amy a note, she looked a little like Bellatrix. 'Blood traitor, your muggle family wasn't a match for me. They put up a good fight, it was a shame it only lasted for a few seconds.' The note read. The woman apologised for her sister's actions and left before she could react.

Rachel and Lucy visited that day, when Amy told them about the note they revealled a similar note of their own. All addressed to a blood traitor. "Amy, we don't know who did it but they used the killing curse." Rachel informed her.

"I know who it was," Amy told her. "It was Bellatrix. Narcissa visited me just before you came, she apologised and said that she wished she could have stopped her. Bellatrix Lestrange killed our parents twice, and I'm not ok with that. If she survives the Battle of Hogwarts in a few years, I will personally hunt her down and have her locked in Azkaban again. The dementors can kiss her for all I care."

One of the nurses walked in and placed an envelope on Amy's bed. "This was left for you by a tall red haired man."  
She walked out and closed the door as quietly as she could.

"You don't mean that." Lucy insisted.

"But I do. She has murdered how many people? There were seven of my muggle relations that she killed. Nine for you,  
four for Rachel. That's twenty muggles, that we know of. Who knows how many more people have been killed ny her. How many innocents?" A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. "If the dementors won't kill her, then I will."


End file.
